Abnormal Love' Sneak Peek
by Metron99
Summary: Sneak Peek at an Upcoming Loonatics Unleashed Fanfic Following the death of a loved one, Lexi comforts her human friend and, comes to realise that her feelings for him is Stronger than she thought. LexixOC


**Loonatics Unleashed! copyright Warner Brothers**

* * *

**[Acmetropolis, Loonatics Tower]**

Lexi Bunny sighed sharply as she sat on the couch aimlessly flipping thru channels, trying to find something to watch.

most of Acmetropolis had been quiet All Day.  
leaving the 'Loonatics' with nothing to do.

needless to say, Lexi (among others) was getting 'cabin fever'

"darn..there's nothing good on today!" grumbled Lexi out loud

**RIIIIING!**  
**RIIIIING!**  
**RIIIIING!**

Lexi looked at a hidden pocket on the hip of her black-and-pink costume.  
she quickly took it out, flipped it open and took a look at the screen.

the Caller ID read: 'ALEX'

"(Gasp!) Alex!"

With a smile, Lexi pressed talk and, held the phone up to her ear.

(("**lex-**"))

"Heeeey!, Alex.  
i'm glad you called, it's totally 'Dullsville' up her-"

(("**Lexi, PLEASE!**  
**this is..i-important."))**

Lexi's mood changed.  
she could tell by the sound of Alex voice that something was up.

"alex..is something wrong?"

Alex was silent at first.  
but, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

(("**a-actually...yeah, t-there is**."))

Lexi didn't like how Alex was stuttering.

"alex..what happened?, What's Wrong!?"

Alex exhaled on the other line.

(("**it's..it's my mother**."))

"what about her?"

there was a pause.  
then, Alex spoke two words that shook Lexi to her core.

(("**she's dead**."))

Lexi's eyes widened, her breath still.  
she dropped the TV remote..but, didn't register it's impact on the floor.

"w-wa-What!?"

Lexi now stood up, gripping the phone in her hand.

"B-But HOW?!, WHEN?!"

(("**Last Night..i only just found out."))** began Alex

(("**my mother was driving back home from the hospital.**  
**there..was a colision on the freeway, police say it was a Drunk Driver**."))

Lexi's body shook still in shock at hearing this news.

(("**i'm..at the Avery Funeral Home.**  
**pretty much most of my family are here together for the first time in YEARS**."))

Lexi could hear the quiet sobs from Alex.

(("**lexi..i really NEED you right now.**  
**i don't know anyone here, and i really**-"))

"Y-Yeah..i know.  
d-don't worry..i'll be right there."

(("**okay..i'll be here**."))

Lexi closed her phone, remaining frozen in place.  
she couldn't believe that Mary Ann was GONE.

she had only had had dinner with her and Alex last week!

the rabbit actually felt tears well up inside.  
but, she chose to fight them..and, focus on Alex and HIS pain.

Lexi marched off, leaving the den.

**[Later]**

Ace Bunny walked into the garage..and, saw Lexi.

Lexi was strangly out-of-costume, now in her civilian clothes  
her fur now tan with a white muzzle, rather than all Pink.

she was at a motercycle.

"Lex?"

Lexi looked over and saw Ace approaching.

"where ya' goin?"

Lexi scoffed at the male rabbit.

"out."

"Yeah?, where to?"

"I don't think i need to give you a 'News Flash' on EVERYTHING i do, Ace!" snapped Lexi, suddenly

Ace stepped back, surprised at Lexi's additude.

"Whoa-WHOA, Chill Lex!"

Lexi soon realised what happened.  
she looked away, embarassed..then, turned away.

"sorry..a friend of mine needs me, Alright!"

Ace looked at his teammate.

"did something happen?"

Lexi was silent, avoiding eye contact.

"yes..something terrible.  
so, i'll be back whenever."

Lexi put her helmet on and got onto the back.  
revving the moter, she took one last look at Ace.

"don't wait up on me."

with that, Lexi sped the bike down the garage and, soon left the tower and sped into the streets at high speed.

Ace watched her leave, a serious look on his face.

**[Avery Funeral Home]**

Lexi drove her motercycle up to a curb of the building.  
she saw several cars already parked in the lot.

the blonde bunnie dismounted and removed her helmet.  
she looked and saw a familiar brown haired caucasian human sitting nearby.

"**ALEX!**"

Alex looked and saw Lexi running towards him.

"Lexi.." said Alex, standing up.

Lexi ran over and hugged him tightly (Alex did the same.)

she soon parted and looked at him.

"oh, Alex..i am SO SORRY."

Alex looked down, sighing sharply.

"yeah..i know."

Lexi took this moment to muse on this.

"i..i can't believe this has happened.  
i mean..i just spoke with her not too long ago!"

Alex nodded silently.

"last time i heard her voice, it was on the phone.  
she was..c-calling me from the hospital, telling me that she was..was.."

Alex began to break down in tears.

"oh, alex."

Lexi embraced Alex again holding him as he cried in her chest.

"i'm..i'm sorry." said Alex

"Shhh..don't be.  
you have every right to feel the way you do."

Alex sniffed loudly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"i..i didn't think it would hurt this bad." began Alex, tearfully

"i mean: we always talked about what to do if it DID happen..  
but, i never expected this day to come so..so Quickly!"

Alex began to cry again, unable to hold back his grief.

Lexi was beside herself in confusion.  
she hated seeing Alex like this..so in pain.

she wanted to stop this, end his suffering  
but, she had no idea how to do that..she fear that it was impossible.

part of her couldn't help feeling guilty.  
like Mary Ann's death was somehow HER FAULT, and that she could've prevented it.

She tried to tell herself it wasn't.  
afterall, she didn't know..how could she of known?

but, then..she remembered that she was a Superhero, a Loonatic!  
she job was to protect people from danger..so, she SHOULD'VE Known.

Lexi could now do nothing..nothing but comfort her friend.

Alex watched at more people entered the building.

"all these people..their either old friends, co-workers and family of my mother.  
but, my mother was teh only one that i was close to growing up..i don't know any of them."

"none of them?" said Lexi, surprised

Alex shook his head..then, looked at Lexi.

"Lexi..you're the 'Only' real friend that i ever had.  
and, i didn't want to be alone during this time..and, i AM alone."

Lexi stared at Alex, stunned.  
she couldn't believe that she was so 'important' to Alex.

"i hope i didn't call at a bad time, Lex.  
i know that with you're "job", your always bus-"

Lexi took Alex hand and looked at him.

"alex..Nothing could be more important to me..than being here for you."

Alex smiled weakly.

"thank you, lexi...Thank You."

Lexi and Alex hugged, staying that way for a Long Time.  
the two finally parted and walked into the building, Hand-and-Hand.

Once Inside..Lexi truely felt 'out-of-place.'

everywhere she looked..she saw humans, not an Anthro in sight.  
she felt like a 'pink person' in a room full of 'blue people.'

and, this was Also a time where her superpowers were truely a 'curse'

thanks to her 'super hearing'  
she heard every snide remark whispered by the guests.

and, Worse: her 'Telepathy' enabled her to hear their True Thoughts about her.

Lexi heard words like '_Animal_', '_Beast_', '_Vermin_'  
and plenty of other unflattering names that made her feel uneasy.

but, then she heard Alex hold her hand.  
and, she was reminded of why she was here..and, felt better.

the two soon came to the casket.  
strangely, it was closed, shut tight.

"it's closed?"

Alex was silent.

"better this way: the accident was brutal.  
i still can't get the sight of her mutilated face out of my mind."

Lexi looked at Alex, confused.

then (as if by reflex) her powers activated and, Lexi saw images from Alex memory play in her mind.

and, she immediatly regreted it.

Lexi gasped under her breath and held her mouth.  
it took everything to keep from vomiting at what she saw.

Alex eyed her.

"you peeked, didn't you?"

"n-not on..p-purpose." said Lexi, her voice meek

Alex exhaled sharply, then looked down at the coffin.  
Lexi placed her hand on his shoulder, trying her best to comfort him.

she wanted to say something comforting to him, Anything.  
but, she did not know what to say to make this better.

Lexi felt..helpless.

"so..she's DEAD."

Alex and Lexi looked and saw a man appoach.

he wore dirty looking clothing, had a scent of liquor  
and, the look he gave both of them wasn't very friendly.

Alex narrowed his eyes, scowling.

"dad." muttered Alex, darkly

Alex's father looked at Lexi..and smirked.

"hmm..i see you got'a new PET."

Lexi scowled at him, gritting her teeth.  
she'd had just about ENOUGH of all the 'speciest' cracks.

"LEXI..is my friend." said Alex, his tone stern

Alex's Father shrugged.

"ehh, you Always had a thing for 'Fuzzy Critters', heh-heh-heh.."

Alex continued to glare at him.

"what the hell are you doing here..STEVE."

Steve laughed out loud.

"Can't i pay my Last Respects to my dear WIFE?"

"you gave up that honor decades ago."

Lexi's powers reacted again to her emotions.  
she immediatly saw a memory play in her mind.

**-[Flashback]-**

_An eight-year-old Alex stood still in a messy living room._  
_he was holding a grey rabbit plush toy, and watched as his parents shouted._

_"I work HOURS at the factory, Day-In and Day-Out._  
_and, Aaaaall i ask for in return is a Clean House and a Cooked Meal." began Steve_

_"and, what do i return to every night?_  
_A HOUSE THAT LOOK LIKE SH**!, and a bunch of F****ING TV DINNERS!"_

_Mary Ann became red faced with anger._

_"Don't you talk that way in front of our son!"_

_"My Son?, MY SON!?_  
_what Fr*ggin guarentee do i have that he's 'My Son!?"_

_Mary Ann Gasped, then grew angrier._

_"How DARE you..I HAVE BEEN FAITHFUL TO YOU FOR TWENTY. FIVE. YEARS!_  
_Twenty-Five Years of my life WASTED!, on a husband who NEVER Appreciates ANYTHING i do!"_

_Steve Ignored her._

_"and, Another Thing._  
_that D*mn Kid keeps leaving his toys ALL OVER THE PLACE!"_

_Steve kicks a toy train narrowly hitting Alex, who dodges out of the way._

_Mary Ann grabs Steve's arm._

_"Stop It, STOPPIT!"_

_Steve turns and slaps Mary Ann across the face._  
_though frightened, Alex runs over and grabs his father's pants leg._

_"Daddy..Daddy STOP!_  
_I-I'm sorry!, i PROMISE i'll pick up all my to-"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Steve swiftly kicks Alex in the gut._  
_Mary Ann gasps as the young boy lays on the floor in pain._

_then..something in her SNAPS._

_the woman grabs a chair and Smashes it against Steve._

_"that's it..GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" shouted Mary Ann, enraged_

_Steve groans as he recovers._

_"w-wha!?"_

_"We are THROUGH, Steven: THROUGH!_  
_I don't want you ANYWHERE NEAR my son again!"_

_Steve just scoffs at this._

_"FINE!, who need you._  
_i like it better in the Bars, Anyway!"_

_Steve gets up and storms off._  
_he slams teh front door as he left, causing something to break._

_once gone..Mary Ann flopped down on the floor buried her face into her palms and cried._

_Alex looked at her..then, at the window as a car drove off._

_tears forms in his eyes, which fell down his cheek._

**-[End of Flashback]-**

Lexi glared at Steve, now knowing full well what kind of "man" he was.

"I think you should LEAVE, steve." said Alex sternly

Steve smirked at his 'son.'

"i'll leave when i'm good and ready..BOY."

Lexi scowled at him.  
then..the girl bunnie smiled as an idea popped in her head.

she closed her eyes and focused HARD.  
Steve's eyes soon flashed pink..and, he stared blankly.

"i think i will leave now..." said Steve, his voice monotoned

Steve turned and walked off.

Alex was confused at first..but, then eyed Lexi.

"did you-"

"Just a little 'mental command'  
one of my lesser known talents."

Alex grinned.

"Nice."

the funeral service eventually started.

many people had their own words to say.  
but, none more heartfelt than Alex..who truely spoke from the heart.

Lexi could tell that he didn't want to be up there.  
so close to his mother's body, and trying to do his best to honor her memory in just one speech.

but, Words could not describe the pain he felt OR, what a great woman that his mother was in life.

the service soon ended (at last.)

while everyone else prepared to escort her body to the 'Acmetropolis Cemetary'  
Alex decided not attend, feeling he could not bear watching her body being buried.

Lexi (of course) stay behind with him.

**[Downtown Acmetropolis]**

Lexi drove her motercycle down the street with Alex riding behind, gripping her waist tightly.

Alex rest his head againt her shoulders clearly deep in thought, paying no mind to the world speeding pass him and Lexi.

Every once in awhile..Lexi glanced back at him.  
the anthro rabbit frowned, she could almost feel his pain..and it hurt her as well.

Lexi soon reached Alex's apartment.  
she parked the motercycle and cut it's engine.

Alex sighed sharply as he sat on the side of the bike.  
Lexi removed her helmet and looked at him.

"hey.."

Alex looked at Lexi.

"you, uhh..you need me to come with you?"

Alex was silent.  
he then closed his eyes and nodded sadly.

"y-yes, please."

Lexi helped Alex up.  
she linked her arm with his as the two walked into the apartment building.

as they walked down the long corridor..Alex spoke softly.

"i'm..i'm sorry for dragging you into this, lex."

Lexi looked at him.

"what?"

"i know you didn't feel right back there.  
i noticed how you looked when those people stared at you."

Lexi faked a scoff.

"Pshh!, don't worry about it.  
i'm used to that sorta thing..'we all' are."

"all the same: i'm sorry.  
i didn't mean to make you feel indifferent."

Lexi looked at Alex with soft eyes.

"it's Okay, Alex..it's alright.  
I was there for YOU, nothing else.

and, no amount of Prejudice could keep me from being there for MY FRIEND."

Alex smiled weakly.

"you truely are an Angel, Lexi."

Lexi blushed bright red.

the two soon arrived at Alex's apartment.  
Alex sighed as he jiggled a key into it, unlocking the door.

sensing that Alex was still troubled..Lexi followed him inside.

Alex walked over to a couch and slumped into his.  
his head hung low, he rested it on his hands..deep in thought.

Lexi sat next to him, looking at him.

"Alex?"

Alex exhaled.

"i don't know what to do Lexi..i'm scared."

"don't be.." said Lexi, placing her hand on his

"no matter what happens..i'll Always be there for you."

Alex looked at Lexi..then, looked away.  
Lexi touched his chin and brought his face to hers.

"always, alex...always."

Lexi was now very close to Alex, looking right into his eyes.

"lex-"

Lexi placed her fingers on his lips.

"shhh.."

Lexi slowly leaned forward..and kissed Alex on the lips.  
Alex widened his eyes, surprised at Lexi's 'forwardness'

but..he soon found this enjoyable.  
despite the obvious 'tickle' of her furry lips against his skin..it somehow felt right.

and, All the pain he previously felt..seem to melt away.

Lexi had her own feelings.  
at first, she was worried over this action of hers.

but, she too felt like this was right.  
completly ignoring/forgetting that he was human and she was an anthro.

she just felt..LOVE.

Lexi finally parted from Alex.  
she smiled as she looked at him.

"alex..i have a confession to make." said Lexi, blushing sheepishly

"oh?"

"i..i think i love you."

Alex looked at Lexi..staring at her beautifulm angelic face.  
he finally smiled himself, brushing his hand thru her hair and fur.

"that's okay..i think i love you, too."

Lexi smiled with joy.  
she then embraced her new boyfriend and kissed him deeply.

Alex found himself laying on the couch with Lexi right on top of him, kissing him deeply.

(("_i'll never leave you.._")) said Lexi, telepathicly

Alex smiled as he hugged her.

"i know." whispered Alex.

**[Meanwhile, Back at Loonatics Tower]**

Tech E. Coyote was in the lab, working on some new gizmo  
while his assistant Rev Runner gather whatever parts and tools that he needed.

"wrench." said Tech

Rev zipped over at high speed.

"WRENCH!"

"screwdiver."

"SCREWDRIVER!"

"blowtorch."

"BLOWTORCH!"

Ace walked into the room, a glum look on his face.

"Hey-Ace-You-Look-Great!  
Well-Not-"Great"-Great-Due-To-The-Sour-Look-On-Your-Face  
But-I'm-Just-Trying-To-Be-Nice-That's-All!"

Ace grumbled at Rev's 'rapid speech'  
he clearly wasn't in the mood for it.

Tech turned his chair around and looked at Ace.

"Hey, Boss..what's on you're mine?"

Ace exhaled.

"oh..i dunno know, Tech.  
guess dere's somethin' bout' Lexi dat's buggin' me."

"like what?"

"well..eva' since we had dat "discussion"  
she's been actin' all weird and all.

goin' out an all, meetin with her "friends"  
friend that i ain't neva 'hoid about 'til recently."

Tech waved this off.

"ehh, she's probably just adapting.  
you know she had a wicked crush on you for awhile."

Ace chuckled.

"yeah..i know.  
and, i gotta admit: she's kinda cute, too.

but, you know dat we can't be 'tagetha'  
us being distant cousins an all dat."

"yeah..i know."

At that moment..Tech's eyes lit up.

"SAY..what if she already found herself somebody!?"

Ace blinked his eyes.

"Lexi..seeing a guy?  
hmm..ya' know, that DOES make alotta sense."

"In that case, i suggest you RELAX.  
now that Lexi's seeing someone, she'll eventually cool off.

THEN, Everything will get back to normal."

Ace looked at the green coyote..then smiled.

"yeah..yer' right.  
don't know what i was so worried about."

**[Alex Apartment]**

Lexi fluttered her eyes open, awaking from her slumber.  
she soon rose up..and found herself in someone's bed.

to her embarassment, she found that she was also in her underwear.

"what th-"

"_**ZZZZZZ**_..."

Lexi looked..and, saw a shirtless Alex sleeping beside her.

the rabbit then remembered what had happened, blushing bright red.  
she then leaned over to her lover and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"i love you, alex...always."

Lexi affectionently stroked his head.  
as Alex slept, Lexi too laid back down and relaxed.

she liked being her..next to him.  
part of her wanted to pretend that they were husband and wife.

and, any moment now..their adorable children would run in.

Lexi chuckled at this.

"if only..."

Lexi scanned the bedroom..  
and, soon spotted something on a nearby table.

it looked like a crumpled piece of paper.

"huh?"

Lexi sat up and reached for the paper.  
she opened it up and read the contents.

it was a letter from the Acmetropolis hospital.

**'DEAR MISTER ALEX JONES.**

**OUR TEST CAME IN..AND, IT ISN'T GOOD.**  
**I'M AFRAID YOU DO NOT HAVE A COLD.**

**YOU HAVE CONTRACTED A RARE FORM OF CANCER.**  
**AND, THE DISEASE HAD SPREAD AT AN ALARMING RATE.**

**DESPITE OUR BESTS EFFORTS, WE SEE NO WAY TO FIX THIS.**

**I AM SORRY...BUT, YOU HAVE ONLY A WEEKS TO LIVE, MAYBE MORE.**

**MAKE THE TIME YOU HAVE LEFT LAST.**

**SINCERELY, DR. NOEL CHARLES**

**ACMETROPOLIS MEDICAL'**

Lexi was frozen still gripping the letter in her shakey hands.

"no..no-no-no please god, no."

a single tear fell down her cheel, darkening her fur.

she didn't want to believe it..but, it was True.

Alex, HER Alex..was Dying.

Lexi crumpled up the letter.  
she hun her head low..and, cried softly.

* * *

**Author Note: I decided to write and post a 'test page' for my Loonatics Unleashed Fanfic Idea (which i may not start for some time)**

** the primary reason for doing this was because i wanted to do a 'HumanxAnthro' Romance Story.**

** naturally, it's an 'iffy' subject. however, i realised that Anthros aren't Really 'Animals' per-say but, a new type of sentient race that Evolved from animals.**

** it would be no different than HumanxAlien pairings on Sci-Fi Stuff (Ben 10 is a good example.)**

** I decided to break away from the AcexLexi shipping for so very obvious reasons.**

** Being that according to the premise of 'Loonatics Unleashed' most of the characters are decendants of the original Looney Tunes Characters.**

** given that Lola is Bugs official girlfriend since Space Jam it would make Ace and Lexi related (distant Cousins) and, therefore any romance between them would be considered 'Incest'**

** and, THAT is a No-No (why am i the Only One who sees this?!)**

** Plus, i like Lexi. and, i wanted to see how she would be with somebody else.**

** and, take a jab at 'Human/Anthro Relations.'**

** I decided to have this oneshot be a 'tragic/angsty romance' hence the funeral, abusive past and cancer relevation.**

** i also took yet another risk by implying something..'adult' happened offscreen. but, just like before (see: 'The Lonely Beast') i have my reasons.**

** Love It or Hate It. I think this is a good oneshot.**


End file.
